underrated_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cry-Baby
Cry Baby Plot In 1954 Baltimore, Wade "Cry-Baby" Walker is the leader of a gang of "drapes", which includes his sister Pepper, a teenage mother; Mona "Hatchet Face" Malnorowski, who is facially disfigured; Wanda Woodward, who is constantly embarrassed by her post World War II normal parents; and Milton Hackett, Hatchet Face's devoted boyfriend. Walker's ability to shed a single tear drives all the girls wild. One day after school, he is approached by Allison Vernon-Williams, a pretty girl tired of being a "square", and the two fall in love. That same day, Cry-Baby approaches the "square" part of town to a talent show at the recreation center where Allison's grandmother hosts events, and introduces himself to her, who is skeptical of his motives. Cry-Baby invites Allison to a party at Turkey Point, a local hangout spot for the drapes. Despite her grandmother's skepticism, Allison accompanies Cry-Baby to Turkey Point and sings with the drapes. As Cry-Baby and Allison tell each other about their orphan lives; Cry-Baby's father was sent to the electric chair after being the "Alphabet Bomber" – a killer who bombed places in alphabetical order and his mother tried to stop him, but also got sent to the electric chair as a result; Allison's parents took separate flights to avoid orphaning her if they crashed, but both their planes went down. Allison's jealous square boyfriend, Baldwin, then starts a riot. Cry-Baby is blamed for the fight and sent to a penitentiary, outraging all his friends and even Allison's grandmother, who is impressed by Cry-Baby's posture, manners, and musical talent. As Lenora Frigid, a loose girl with a crush on Cry-Baby, but constantly rejected by him, claims to be pregnant with his child, Allison feels betrayed and returns to Baldwin and the squares, though her grandmother advises her against rushing into a decision. Meanwhile, in the penitentiary, Cry-Baby gets a teardrop tattoo. He tells the tattoo artist, fellow drape Dupree (Robert Tyree): "I've been hurt all my life, but real tears wash away. This one's for Allison, and I want it to last forever!". Eventually after performing with Baldwin and the Whiffles, Allison is persuaded by the newly established alliance between the Drapes and her grandmother to stand by Cry-Baby and join the campaign for his release. Cry-Baby is released, but immediately insulted by Baldwin, who after revealing that his grandfather is the one who electrocuted Cry-Baby's father, challenges him to a chicken race. Cry-Baby wins, as Baldwin chickens out, and is reunited with Allison. The film ends with all watching the chicken race crying a single tear, except for Allison and Cry-Baby, who has finally let go of the past, enabling him to cry from both eyes. Why Its Great * All of the performances are spectacular particularly Johnny Depp. * The film has a wonderful off kilter sense of humor. * Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Comedy films Category:Musical films Category:Teen films Category:Romance films Category:Cult classics Category:Box office bombs Category:Box office bombs that recieved positive feedback Category:Johnny Depp films Category:1990s films